Dreaming Of A Farm Boy
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Kurtofsky Week Day 2: Fairy Tales hoping this even fits.. ... 'It took a little while...but Kurt had figured it out...he loved the Farm Boy.' Kurtofsky. Obviously.


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

_Day 2: Fairy Tales__  
_

* * *

It's not like it went unnoticed.

At least, not to the public.

Kurt Hummel just didn't realize what he was doing, honestly. And he would argue the point until he was blue in the face. He loved riding his mothers horse, exercising it after she passed and couldn't handle it anymore. What he didn't like was cleaning the old, black mare up afterwords. The only reason he was doing it so much more frequently now was because Farm Boy was so doting, so eager to do good, how was Kurt supposed to deny him the right to clean up the damn horse for him?

And honest to God, Kurt could not tell you why his father always smirked at him when he announced that he was going to go ride the mare.

It had nothing to do with Farm Boy's wide shoulders, the husky voice that never said anything but the three words as usual, the way his eyes lit up before he ducked his head when he saw Kurt approach, and they way it didn't die immediately when Kurt was nothing but rude to him.

Nothing to do with that at all...

Though, Kurt would be honest, he'd never really felt such a thrill as when Farm Boy would make eye contact when he spoke to him.

And he would not deny (if he were asked, and he knew no one would ask) that he was hoping he might get to see that helpless devotion today, as he tugged at the reins to slow the horse from a gallop to a quick walk.

"Farm Boy!" He called, his tone not as harsh as usual. He couldn't force the anger today...odd.

It took the time for Kurt to get the horse to a full halt, about ten seconds, for the other boy to step out. He looked tired, Kurt noticed, though he wished he hadn't. It almost made him feel guilty when he thrust the reins forward in his hand. "Clean her up for me, would you?"

He nodded, as always. "As you wish," He said, as always. He didn't make eye contact. Kurt was about to let out a sigh, when he felt the rough, calloused fingertips brush against his knuckles as the reins were taken from him. His huff turned into a shaky indrawn breath, his glasz eyes blown wide as he looked at Farm Boy's downcast ones. He glanced at Kurt, through his surprisingly thick lashes, as if he isn't sure that was appropriate. The nervousness made Kurt's stomach flutter slightly; it wasn't as though it was intentional, of course...right?

Kurt nodded once, swallowed hard and turned on his heal to stomp off. There was a small sigh behind him and he paused, his long strides turning slow and hesitant until they stopped completely. He turned to glance over his shoulder, seeing how exhausted the boy appeared, how he gently brushed the back of his knuckles against the velvet snout of his mare. He bit his lower lip, tempted - so, so very tempted - but he found the will to rush off anyhow, his gate becoming rapid.

**...2...**

Though Kurt rode the horse every day, it took him another seven days to notice something strange.

Perhaps it was the close proximity in which it happened... Kurt didn't know. But it wasn't giving him a good nights sleep.

He had come up to the stables on his own, trotting right past Farm Boy and into the barn. He noticed the look of wonder on the boys face, but didn't acknowledge it, instead he simply dismounted and cleaned up his mothers horse on his own. He was angry. Angry at that Lord, Blaine was his name, for assuming things. For believing he could have whatever he desired whenever he wished for it. It drove Kurt mad, but what was he to say? "No"? He realized who he was dealing with...

...didn't mean he had to like it.

Once he'd gotten the horse cleaned up and the saddle hung, he placed the mare in her stall and patted her ribs before closing the gate. "Farm Boy!"

Almost immediately, he appeared, his eyes still searching for a reason as to why Kurt would ignore him like so. He lifted his brows, waiting for an order. Because with Kurt, it was always an order from his lips.

"Collect her some hay, and fill her bucket with water. And don't dawdle!" He snapped, seeing the way a little bit of light shimmered to a duller one. No. No, he didn't want that to go away. He swallowed, his throat locking up, but the word managed to fight free. "...Please?"

There was tiny, barely-there grin that hit his face, and Kurt felt his breath hitch a little. The way his entire face was...so devoted. "As you wish."

Kurt was beginning to wonder if Farm Boy knew any other words.

Kurt looked down. "...Thank you."

Farm Boy just smiled, and walked past. His arm, firmer than Kurt would've presumed, brushed against Kurt's own as he scooted by, and Kurt felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly.

What was that about?

Kurt glanced at him, almost hoping, praying, he would hear a word out of his mouth other than "As", "You", or "Wish", but it didn't come. What did come was a look. There bodies were barely six inches from each other, and Kurt knew. He could tell. In that moment, he could see that there was something in Farm Boy's eyes Kurt had only heard of in bedtime stories.

Something he'd dreamed of finding someday.

Something he would've never dreamed would be in someone else's eyes, when they were looking at him.

Love, was what it was called.

As Kurt was lying in his bed that night, he couldn't help but wonder.

How does one handle such a discovery?

**...2...**

It didn't take long after that for Kurt to realize something was off about him, too.

When Farm Boy looked at him now, the love was more obvious. Kurt couldn't write it off as "loyalty" or "devotion", there was no doubt in his mind about what he was seeing. Even if Kurt tried to ignore it.

Though, he'd been accepting that a little more. What he was having a problem understanding was how to comprehend what he felt. He's not sure if he noticed it more so now that he knew how Farm Boy felt, or if he was just making things up, but he noticed now. Noticed the way his heart started throbbing when Farm Boy grinned at him, how he craved to ask him more, how he wanted to just...stay, at the barn...which he had been, recently. Farm Boy looked at him strangely sometimes, like he wanted to ask, but he never dared to.

It took a little while...but Kurt had figured it out...

...he _loved_ the Farm Boy.

**...2...**

It was later that day that Kurt heard the first "different" word out of Farm Boy's mouth. "Sir."

Kurt startled, not expecting it to really be him, considering he'd never heard anything but "As you wish", he really couldn't pick his voice out of a crowd. It was a little shy, but firm. Searching, innocent. Kurt found himself staring and coughed. "Yes?"

"It's getting late," He said. Kurt felt like he was listening to a language he'd never heard of, having to take the time to establish the syllables and figure out what in the world was being said. "Won't your father be getting worried?"

He blinked, and Farm Boy ducked his head and lifted his brows, curious about the owlish look on Kurt's face. Kurt shook his head. "It can't be tha-" Kurt paused, looking outside, and gaped. The sun was low, nearly over the horizon... "...Oh, goodness."

He let out a small chortle. "Would you like me to accompany you home?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, please. I would."

"As you wish," He replied, and Kurt sighed. Something he'd found so...uniform was now so endearing. Kurt moved so he could walk in sync with the boy, his eyes down as he attempted to come up with his next move.

They were passing the large willow tree when Kurt finally spoke. "Farm Boy?"

He stopped, taking a few steps in front of him so he could face the shorter boy. He was much taller, a good four inches. It didn't seem like much, but Kurt felt quite small, in comparison.

"What is your name?" He asked bluntly, and in a rush. It sounded more like, 'Wha-es-er-mm.'

He blinked. "Pardon?"

Kurt let out a breath, trying to steady his nerves. "What...is...your...name... It... It surely cannot be Farm Boy, now, can it?"

A small grin curled the mans lips, and he nodded. "Of course not."

"Well then."

"David," He replied.

"Kurt," Kurt offered.

"I'm aware," David informed, still grinning. He looked quite playful. It was...adorable, actually.

"But of course." Kurt cleared his throat.

"There's something else," David said. It wasn't a question. Kurt glanced up, nervous.

"Would you be willing..." Kurt began, then realized what he was thinking, his eyes widening and his head shaking of its own accord. "Oh goodness, never mind."

"What is it?" David pried.

"It is absurd."

"Try me."

Kurt blinked up at him, swallowing down the lump in his throat. What was the worst that could happen? Far- David walk away and never to be heard from again? While that wasn't an exciting thought, it was the worst Kurt could think of. What with the way David looked at him, Kurt would have a hard time believing he wasn't gay. Even for the times, after the kings son Blaine had come out (in such a tissy, too), it had become a little easier, by law, but it hadn't become less judgmental...

Okay, now he really didn't want to ask.

"Kurt," David said, his voice low, barely above a whisper. "Tell me..."

Kurt felt his ears and neck heating up at the words, goosebumps popping up on his spine and causing a small shiver to course through him. "How do you feel about Blaine Anderson?"

David blinked, obviously expecting another question. "I think he is an arrogant child who doesn't know what to do with the power he may be given."

Kurt snorted, because he felt the same way. "No. I mean his...view point of love."

"You mean that he is gay," David said, a question lingering. Kurt nodded. "...it's the only good thing I think he has done, or ever will do."

Kurt swallowed. "And how would you feel if I were like him?"

"I would be relieved."

He wasn't expecting that, his brows drawing in. "...I'm sorry?"

David chuckled. "I just think it would be a shame if all my leering was on someone who would see me stoned only months ago."

Kurt flushed again. "I wouldn't have called it leering."

David's grin turned into an almost smirk, and he took a single step forward, his arms still at his sides. It was an inviting gesture, not a threatening one, even though Kurt had to angle his head upwards to see him properly at this point. "What was your question?"

Kurt swallowed. "If I asked you to...do something...for me..."

David waited.

"...kiss me, for example."

"What would be the purpose?" David asked. His voice sounded so cool, Kurt was more than slightly stunned when he saw that he wasn't the only one blushing.

"...purely scientific purposes," Kurt said. "To see if this is what I am truly feeling."

"I would without question."

The dingbat was really going to make Kurt ask, wasn't he?

He sighed. "Kiss me then, Farm Boy."

He grinned; a real, honest-to-goodness grin, and Kurt felt a hand cup the side of his neck as lips barely grazed his. He startled, drawing in a large breath, and in that moment, he heard David whisper, "As you wish."

**...2...**

Kurt jolted awake so hard he toppled off the couch, slamming down roughly onto the carpeted floor and letting out a yelp. The shock of pain that shot up his knees wasn't even noticed, for a moment, not until he had thrown himself against the couch and taken in his surroundings. Coffee table, dark carpets, light colored furniture and the television still on. The Princess Bride glared down at him, the menu shining surprisingly-bright in the only semi-dim room. Kurt pulled in a breath and steadied himself. A dream...just a dream.

That didn't explain why he wasn't dreaming about Blaine, though...

Kurt slowly pulled himself off the floor and collapsed back on the couch. What time was it, anyhow? He felt around in his jacket pockets (how could he be so idiotic to fall asleep in his clothes? And without handling his skin care! This would ruin his entire schedule...) before realizing he didn't have it, then dug around in the couch. It was shoved in the crease, as though he had been sleeping on it, and when he flicked it open and entered his security code (which he changed, since Blaine's discovery of Chandler), he saw he had a new text.

_Well...you fell asleep. Haha. Sorry, Fancy. :P Goodnight! ...Thanks for letting me vent. It means a lot._  
-**David**  
To: Kurt, Tue 5.1.12, 1:32am

...Oh.

_Oh!_

That had to be it.

Kurt hadn't been able to sleep (worrying about his dad in DC and his NYADA audition and-) and decided to watch a movie...right. He'd watched The Princess Bride last night, partially, while he was texting David about his oh-so-charming mother, and must've fallen asleep during. That explained it all.

Because Kurt would never dream about David kissing him like that.

...of course not.

* * *

**Right, mhmm, _sure_ Kurt bb... So, that ending came out of nowhere, so...I am just scared of major AU's I think. SO. Anyhow. Sorry this is so late! Grr...hate RL. Hate. It. AND I have work tomorrow, so Day 3 is gonna be semi late! Why...why why why...it's not FAIR guys :( **  
**Anyhow...I shall go to sleep now...lol Review kindly. **  
**Happy Kurtofsky week everyone! xoxo**


End file.
